Can I Have You ?
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: ga bisa bikin summarry mianhae :( MyungHyun Story


**Judul : Bolehkah aku memilikimu ?**

 **Pair : Myungsoo x Woohyun (always xD)**

 **Genre : campur2/? Puguh da rujak -_-**

 **Nya kitu weh ges ah tong loba bacot -_- cekidottt /cokot dot budak nu karek 2 tahun eh/? DX**

 **Siang yang teramat indah disaat matahari sedang asik – asiknya menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yg silau dan panas itu membuat cowok yang manis uhukk cantik uhukk itu kini sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan yg diatasnya terdapat pepohonan yang rindang melindungi dirinya dari teriknya sinar mentari yang sedang asyik – asyiknya menyinari bumi ini. Nama cowok manis dan cantik uhukk itu belakangan diketahui bernama boboiboy/? Authornya lagi mabok boboiboy maaf 2 /kabur sebelum diamuk/?**

 **Lelaki manis yang belakangan diketahui bernama woohyun itu kini sedang asyik – asyiknya berbaring di atas rumput sembari menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan – awan putih yang kini terlihat seperti kapas berwarna putih lembut yang membuatnya betah berlama – lama memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan pandangan penuh kagum** **.**

" **hei, jangan molor mulu lu yun" ucap seorang lelaki tampan uhukk yang belakangan ini juga diketahui bernama myungsoo**

" **behh, lu punya mata apa kaga sih ga bisa bedain mana molor sama tiduran doang. Besok – besok lu pergi ke dokter gih, gue takutnya mata lu udah min gabisa bedain molor ama tiduran " sembur woohyun tak mau kalah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan putih dengan latar belakang langit biru tersebut**

" **heleh biasa aja kali gausah nyolot juga yun, lu tau gak ? lu saat ini kek cewek yang lagi pms tau gak? Bawaannya nyolot mulu" ucap myungsoo santai sembari ikut berbaring disamping woohyun dan ikut melihat langit diatasnya**

" **serah lu dahh udah gue males debat sama lo, udah jangan gangguin gue " seru woohyun merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan manusia setengah kucing ini/? #Author di gampar -_-"**

" **yaelah, gue bukan mau gangguin elu tapi.." ucap myungsoo yg kini menggantungkan ucapannya membuat woohyun bangkit dari posisinya dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada myungsoo**

" **tapi apa ? " tanya woohyun dengan posisi menyamping sembari menatap myungsoo penuh tanya, myungsoo merasa deg – degan hanya karena posisi woohyun yang kini terasa sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Buru – buru ia bangkit dari posisinya, takut kalau ia lebih lama berdekatan dengan woohyun setan – setannya akan bangkit/? :v**

" **yun dengerin ucapan gue baik – baik, gue ga akan mau ngulang ucapan gue " ujar myungsoo sembari memegang kedua tangan woohyun, sementara woohyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari menunggu kata – kata yang akan myungsoo ucapkan padanya**

" **Nam Woohyun.. bidadariku.. malaikatku.. kelinciku.. bintang dihatiku.. dan pemilik hatiku.. maukah kau menjadi pacar seorang kim myungsoo ? " tanya myungsoo sembari menatap manik coklat mata woohyun. Sementara woohyun terkaget dengan pernyataan cinta mendadak dari myungsoo, " apa – apaan ini ? " ucapnya dalam hati**

" **myungsoo lu serius nembak gue ? " tanya woohyun dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar … ragu atau ga percaya ?**

" **gue serius yun, gue udah jatuh cinta sama lu dari dulu. Dari saat pertama kita bertemu sampe sekarang.. gue kira gue cuman anggap mungkin gue suka lu sebagai teman. Tapi kini gue mengerti bahwa rasa itu bukan rasa suka sebagai teman tapi rasa suka yang lebih dari teman " jelas myungsoo panjang lebar pada woohyun, woohyun terlihat merenung sejenak**

 **Myungsoo menatap woohyun penuh harap**

" **lu mau kan jadi pacar gue ? " tanya myungsoo pada lelaki berambut coklat tersebut, woohyun menatap myungsoo ragu**

" **gue.. gue.. " ucap woohyun gugup**

 **Myungsoo masih setia menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir woohyun**

" **gue juga cinta sama lu myungsoo.. akhirnya cinta gue terbalas myungsoo.. " woohyun secara tiba – tiba menghambur ke pelukan myungsoo, kini gantian myungsoo yang melongo melihat woohyun begitu agresif memeluknya/? Namun akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukan lelaki yang kini sah menjadi pacarnya itu**

" **makasih sayang, makasih banget.. gue cinta sama lu " ujar myungsoo seraya memeluk pinggang woohyun protektif dan tak lupa mengelus – elus rambut halus milik kekasihnya tersebut**

" **gue seneng bgt myungsoo, makasih udah jadi nembak gue.." ucap woohyun sembari memeluk leher myungsoo erat**

" **ya sama – sama sayang " balasnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sang pacar yang kini nampak 1000 kali lebih indah dari bidadari disurga sekalipun bahh :'v**

" **sayang.." ucapan woohyun terputus saat bibir tipis milik myungsoo membungkam bibir tebal nan seksi miliknya. Woohyun pun akhirnya lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir myungsoo pada bibirnya sembari memeluk leher myungsoo erat  
**

" **ckrekk " terdengar suara jepretan foto yang diambil oleh seseorang, rupanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah author sendiri yang sedang sibuk – sibuknya menambah koleksi pict kebersamaan myunghyun yang akhir – akhir ini sedang menipis -0-**

" **hahaha lumayan buat nambah koleksi " kekeh author nista sembari terus memotret dan ngestalk pasangan myungsoo & woohyun yg lagi asyik lovey dovey-an gak kenal waktu itu/?**

 **A / N : hahaha hanya sepenggal cerita konyol yang keluar dari pemikiran gadis kurang kerjaan bernama Baby'Blue yang nama aslinya ini adalah Susana Sofhaningsih kelas X-7 yang sebentar lagi bakalan naik kelas XI kalau nilai – nilainya memuaskan dan memenuhi standar buat naik kelas uhukk apa – apaan ini -_- kok author malah narsis – narsisan sendiri kek orang gila :'( behh harap maklum ye readers author nya agak 2 cantik orangnya eh/? :v**

 **Sudahlah yang penting L + commentnya mana :* ({})**


End file.
